Winds of Change
by reniRCx
Summary: Amon's defeat isn't the end of Equalist sentiment in Republic City. Without the threatening shadow of Amon leading the movement, the people begin to understand that the Equalist movement makes a lot of sense. Thus begins a new journey involving political upheaval, friends turning into rivals, and figuring out just what you stand for.


**A/N: My first foray into the Korra fandom. I'm posting this chapter right away even though I don't really have more of this story written. I have ideas upon ideas, though, so I hope this generates a positive response. Please, please tell me about any misspellings or other such errors in this piece if you spot them; that would be wonderful. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Dinner is a lavish and spirited affair. Tenzin loses track of how much Bumi has drank, and his silly, over-affectionate brother confesses his love to both Lin and Pema before Tenzin gathers the presence of mind to send his three oldest kids to bed. Jinora reappears on the other side of the room five minutes later, wearing a black cloak over her Air Acolyte robes as if that will disguise the fact that she's at least six years younger than anyone else in the room.

He sits back and observes the festivities, wincing whenever Bumi does something particularly obnoxious and when he spies the teenagers drinking alcohol.

They deserve it, Tenzin supposes, after Korra chokes down a glass of wine and almost doubles over coughing afterward. They did, after all, just save Republic City.

It takes hours for the celebration to wind down. Tenzin escorts Pema to bed in the middle of it, insisting that she get some rest to recover from her capture and subsequent imprisonment so soon after giving birth. Rohan is sleeping soundly in the dark room the family is sharing, and Tenzin touches his cheek softly before going back out to ensure that no one has done anything particularly idiotic.

Lin has taken his spot against the wall when he returns, and without speaking she uses metalbending to pull another chair up a comfortable distance from hers. "I didn't realize that this was how they lived in the South Pole," she says once he takes the proffered seat.

Tenzin chuckles quietly in response. "It's been a unique few days. They're entitled to some celebration."

Lin doesn't speak for a moment, and Tenzin looks at her questioningly, knowing that she's trying to work up the nerve to say something. She stares straight ahead, watching as Jinora finally leaves and sneaks off (likely to tell Ikki partially true stories of how the adults behaved after the children were sent to bed).

"It's not over, is it?" Lin finally says, still avoiding Tenzin's gaze.

Tenzin settles back in his seat, looks straight ahead as well. "Of course not," he admits. "This is a victory, certainly, but it most definitely will not be the last. Republic City won't truly be at peace until we're sure that the Equalists have all seen sense."

"The Equalists are by no means finished," Lin agrees, resigned. She finally glances over at Tenzin as the conversation deepens. "People listened to Amon, followed him, and his methods were morally repugnant. if a new leadership rises, someone capable and decent and a true leader instead of simply an icon, it would take very little to start a sensible revolution."

"Sensible?" Tenzin snaps. "No revolution is sensible. Without Amon, Republic City is safe. We'll have to silence the remains of the Equalists, but—"

"When there is no need for an Equalist movement, there will be no Equalist movement," Lin says, cutting him off midsentence. "The fact is, people now will notice more than ever the privileges that benders have over non-benders."

"Of what privileges do you speak?" Tenzin asks sharply, grammar ever proper even through his shock at Lin's words.

Lin sighs. "You govern Republic City, and yet you understand so little about it. I've seen things through my work on the police force that prove that the Equalists have raised a few good points. There are definitely inequalities in our society that, with popular knowledge, may need to be dealt with." She glances at Tenzin's almost accusatory expression, holds his gaze. "If you require examples—I once witnessed the murder of a non-bender by a bender and was asked to testify in court." She shudders. "I won't bother you with the details, but the murderer got off because of some archaic law that states that it is illegal to interfere with the practice of bending."

Tenzin simply stares at Lin, hardly able to process what he sees as almost a betrayal. A skilled bender herself, and siding with the Equalists.

Lin misinterprets his look, and continues to list examples. "The practice of pro-bending is inherently unfair. My metalbenders sometimes complain that there isn't a spot for their greatest skill in a pro-bending match, despite how hard they have worked to develop it. And on that note, it bothers some people that only a fraction of the population can play the city's most popular sport. Hell, even the fact that the elite police force consists entirely of metalbenders is a relevant Equalist grievance. And the Council, of course."

"What about the Council?" Tenzin asks defensively, beginning to see her point but not quite ready to acknowledge it.

"It's not particularly representative of the population, and it consists entirely of benders," Lin says matter-of-factly. "You're normally so astute; I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

The Council was made up of all benders, Tenzin knew, and that had been true since he was young. "The governing body must be able to defend itself," he argues weakly, still not willing to admit that her argument made a disturbing amount of sense.

"Lots of people can defend themselves, Tenzin. For god's sakes, have you seen the chi-blockers fight? Or even Asami," Lin points out. She shakes her head. "The fact that you're so blind to it is part of the problem."

"And what do you propose we do about it?" Tenzin asks, not quite above letting a bit of mockery slip into his voice. It's been a hell of a week; this isn't what he wants to be hearing right now at all.

"The Equalist movement has only just begun, I'm afraid," Lin says. Tenzin looks toward her, interested. "Don't look at me like that; I didn't invent it. I don't even like it, speaking for myself. But it's easy to see that the whole Amon affair will tip the scales on unrest that's been building up for a while."

"I need to get back to the city," Tenzin thinks aloud by way of reply. "And talk to Korra of course, about the rest of Amon's victims. I've been sitting here all night, and there's so much to—"

"The city won't crumble if you're away for a few days," Lin reminds him. "That's what my police force is for," she can't resist adding.

Tenzin stands. He'd stopped paying attention to the room while he was talking with Lin, and almost everyone has left. Bumi is sitting at the table, a glass in front of him, asleep with his head in his arms. The teenagers have all disappeared, and the room is otherwise empty.

He extends a hand to Lin to help her up, out of courtesy. She accepts it stoically and metalbends the chairs back to their original places at the table. "Thank you," Tenzin says. "For everything. Now I must find Korra, and I'm afraid I won't see you in the morning." He was already planning to take one of the sky bison they had ridden down here, helpfully with Korra aboard as well, and return to Republic City overnight. If everything Lin had said was true, this was a crucial time, and as a member of the Council, he had an obligation to be there to manage it."


End file.
